Full metal therapy
by Ritz the freak
Summary: Sequeal to sins in therapy. Poor Mr. Yuki is still truckin. Lets see who his new patients are.
1. Chapter 1

Full metal therapy

Ed

A/N: Well, our favorite therapist is back in action! Lets see how he feels about the Full metal gang.

Gluttony burped. Yuki's arm was very tasty but Yuki's leg tasted like Envy's hair gel. He left the One-legged man near by a automail shop and walked off. Mr. Yuki was found by Winry, who gave in automail in exchange for talking to her friend, Ed and his other friends. Yuki agreed. He needed some limbs and he still had to support his son, who was living with his mother in law while he was getting Automail.

So Mr. Yuki sat in his office, waiting for Ed. Winry promised that Ed was a nice guy and Yuki had some new methods for therapy. His ink blots were ready. Since Winry told him that Ed was only 15, he had barbies dolls to portray how Ed feels about his family.

He looked up to see a short young boy walk in with a red coat on even though it was summer.

"Please sit down." He said to the boy. Ed scoffed and sat on the couch as requested. Winry stood in the doorway, making sure Ed sat down. When he looked at her, she showed him a wrench with an evil smile on her face. Ed looked nervous as she closed the door. "Well then, Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm a state alchemist who was visiting his friend and is forced here." He said. Yuki nodded and pulled out the ink blots. "I'm going to show you some ink blots and you're going to tell me what you see." He said, holding up one. Ed studied it.

"Ink blot" He said. Yuki sighed. This kid would be hard. "Okay kid, what does the ink blot look like?" "An Ink blot." Ed answered. Yuki groaned. "Yes, I know it looks like an ink blot. Okay then, what does this ink blot look like. And don't say ink blot." He said, showing Ed a new ink blot.

"It looks like me stabbing that damn colonel over and over again." Ed said, smiling. "You don't like this man?" Yuki asked. Ed's facial expressions changed. "That colonel is always such a smart ass to me. 'Ed, did you find the stone yet? Your so short. Oh, where's Ed? Oh there you are. Your so damn short I couldn't tell where you were.'" Ed mocked.

"Well then I have some Barbie dolls. I want you to take them and act out a conversation with this colonel." Yuki said, handing Ed the dolls.

"'Ed, did you find the stone yet?' 'No, I didn't' 'Well your never find it cause your so damn short' WHOS SO SHORT THEY ARE THE SIZE OF A BEAN!" Ed said, throwing the Barbie dolls in rage Yuki blocked himself with the notepad. Ed left in a violent rage. Yuki sighed. In an hour he had to talk to Ed's brother, Al.


	2. Al

Al

A/N: So anyone interested in seeing how messed up Al is? Slight hint at Yoai Don't like it, then kiss my Italian ass!

Yuki sat back. After an hour of taking a break, he was ready for his new patient Al. His last patient had anger management problems and a severe hate for his commanding officer. As he thought his thoughts, a suit of armor walked in. Yuki sighed. This must have been Al.

"You must be Al. I'm Yuki, please sit down." Yuki said. Al sat down. A small mewing sounded though the room. The armor looked scared.

"I'm Al. Sorry about my big brother. He's had a bad day." Al said, shaking Yuki's hand. Yuki was thinking that Ed was having a bad life. "So, I going to show you some ink blots and you're going to tell me what you see." He said. "Okay." Al said. "By the way sir, can I bring out my kitty? Brother says what I say and do here, stays here." "Well that's right Al. But why did you bring a kitty?" Yuki asked as Al brought out a cute black kitty.

"He was in the rain and I couldn't leave it there." Al begged. Yuki looked out the window. It was a beautiful summer day. "Okay then, what's this blot?" Yuki asked, holding up the blot. "A kitty" A answered. Yuki brought out another. "A kitty" Al repeated. Yuki brought out a third one. "That's me and my brother getting our bodies back and being happy with kitties." Al said, petting the little cat.

Yuki sat back. This kid was so normal it wasn't funny. "Okay then, we're going to do a little role playing with these Barbie's. You pretend one is you and the other is Ed. Now act as if you two are saying good morning to each other." Yuki said, giving his a Barbie doll and a Ken doll. "Can I be Ken?" Al asked. Yuki had to laugh. "Yes, you can be Ken."

"'Good morning, brother!' 'What's so good about it? Damn colonel, always stepping in on my business and hitting on me. I'm 15 for gods sakes. That's wrong.' 'but I still love you ni-san.' 'I love you too, now lets go.' How did I do?" Al asked, holding the Barbie's together to make it look like they were kissing. Yuki looked sick. "Okay Al, you can go now." He said. Al looked worried. "But we have half an hour left!" "Yes I know, but you're pretty normal. You can leave." Yuki said. Al left as Yuki threw up in the waste basket.

A/N: Told you slight Yoai. But you didn't believe me did you? 'Theres no way Ritz the freak could ever write a slight Yoai, Oh no.' OH YES I CAN! WHHHHHEEEE!


	3. Roy

3. Roy

Yuki sat back. After quitting his job and getting hired as a military therapist, life was good for him and his son, Danny. Now they lived in a nice house with a big backyard for Danny to play in. Yuki even got disability because of his lack of limbs. Life was getting better.

All the patients he had were mostly shell shock patients. He felt sorry for them but they never hurt him and they were better than those damn sins. His next patient was a man named Roy mustang. He was a colonel and in his records seemed like a respectable man. Even though Roy was coming to see him for a sexual harassment complaint filed by the officers he commanded. The complaint was he was a, "lying, girlfriend stealing, asshole." But yet the complaint begged for him not to tell the colonel they said that.

Roy came in with a confident stride. Yuki smiled and stood up. He held out his auto-mail hand and Roy shook it.

"Good morning colonel. Would you like to sit down?" Roy smiled and sat down. Yuki sat behind his desk. "Now, tell me why you are here?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I got a summons to come here. I'm really not sure why I'm here." Roy said. "Well, either way, you are here. Now I have some ink blots and I would like you to tell me what you see when you see them." Yuki said holding up the first one. Roy gave an evil smirk. "That's me becoming the freuer and getting all the women to wear tiny mini-skirts!" He said, going into his rant on mini-skirts. Yuki sighed. So his officers were right all along.

"Well then, I have another one." He said, taking out that one. "It's the fueur dying! That basterd stole my seed!" He roared. Yuki blinked. "He stole your seed?" He asked. Roy nodded. "YES! That is not his child, its mine! MINE I TELL YOU!" He said, running outside. Yuki blinked. What did he just see? He didn't want to know. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea." He said.


End file.
